The Darker Half
by hyliabritt08
Summary: "Do you realize who I am now? I am your other half. Your darker half. I know everything about you. I know your every fear, your dirtiest secrets, your every dream, and your deepest and darkest fantasies. I know exactly how and where to touch you and just where to bite. That's why tonight will be so much fun..." A dirty one-shot from my dirty imagination.


Hiii! A few things you should know before reading this story:

1. It is a gay fix..it has semi-graphic gay sex in it. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple as that.

2. I don't own Zelda, or anything like that.

3. I finally decided to publish this story. I kept changing it and rewriting, but I can only change so much in a short one-shot. Here we go...

It was a beautiful day to go swimming. An even better day to go swimming naked. It was my first day off in ages and I wanted to be alone. I wasn't a hero, a husband, a wolf, or a knight of Hyrule today, but just a man that thoroughly enjoyed being naked in the cool water on a hot summer day. I floated lazily around the lake; letting the water support my lean body. I could feel the sun bronzing my skin as the water droplets slowly evaporated off of my chiseled body. I floated like this for a while until I realized that it was getting late. I moved slowly back into the shallow water of the lake and stood on the soggy ground. I could feel the last rays of the sun drying the water drops running down my bare skin. I pushed my sopping honey colored hair out of my eyes and looked back up at the sky. I sighed as I realized that my day off was coming to an end. The sun started to fall lower in the sky and the darkness started to form. I made my way back onto the shore, but I wasn't quite ready to leave. I proceeded to sprawl out onto the blanket that I brought with me and sighed. I was never afforded time to myself in the castle, let alone time with her, so there was one last thing I needed to finish before I left for home. Something very personal and something very pleasurable. I let out a breath and then reached my hand down to my member and began to stroke myself up and down. It wasn't long until I was aroused and….

"Let me help you with that…" It was a man's voice, but it was also very familiar man's voice. He sounded very provocative and it made me jolt. I quickly removed my hand and sat up. I began to feel around for the hem of my pants to cover my nakedness, but I couldn't seem to find them anywhere. I started to frantically look for the voice that interrupted my dirty time. I looked in every direction, high and low, and I still couldn't find my culprit. I was looking up towards the sky, so I didn't see him when he snuck through the darkness of the shadows and brought himself up between my bare legs. I felt his hands grab my thighs and I jumped. I looked down to see the owner of the frisky hands and gasped. I had never laid my eyes upon a more beautiful man. He had silver hair that fell over his face, piercing red blood eyes, and very dark skin. He looked very familiar and seemed to have a similar body build to my own. He was a gorgeous man and in my excited state, I began to fantasize about what else those hands could do. I had never had thoughts like this about a man, but they seemed so erotic and fun. Maybe it could be my dark and dirty little secret. I grinned to myself and he seemed to read my thoughts and put a finger over his lips. I wasn't talking, so he was apparently silencing my thoughts. He looked down at my very erect member and licked his lips. Without any hesitation he dove, mouth open, down onto my cock and began to run his hands and mouth the length of my shaft.

This was all so surreal…. this was all so HOT.

Was I dreaming?

I had to be.

I wasn't sure anymore, but I knew that I liked it.

"Mmmm…" I woke up to the sound of myself moaning out in my sleep.

I was aroused. Wait, I take that back. I was VERY aroused. I felt a warm and wet mouth around my very erect member and it felt amazing. But…wasn't I just dreaming about this? Was my brain playing some kind of trick on my body? This was one hell of a wet dream! It felt too real and too amazing.

I laid back and enjoyed the feeling until I took a second to think about whose mouth should be around my cock. I remember dreaming about a guy, but maybe I was just having some crazy, hidden, deluded fantasy..? But I was awake, wasn't I?

I remember going to bed alone because she was out of town on diplomatic duty. I had to force my lusty brain to remember that I was married, and to a woman at that. If it wasn't her, then who could it be? As nice as this mouth felt, I had to open my eyes and glance down at my crotch. In the darkness, I couldn't see anyone, so I began to sit up and feel around. This felt like deja vu in some weird way. Sensing my sudden movement, the figure turned his head up to look at me. Wait, wait…him? Something insane was going on here and my half-asleep and half-lusted brain could not form coherent thoughts. A man with my engorged member in his mouth was not right, or was it? It felt so nice though! That's it! I must still be dreaming! Simply because, there was a man in my dream. This wasn't real. Or was it…..?

I gazed at his face and all I could see were two blood red eyes and silver bangs falling over a very dark face…a very familiar face. It was too dark to make out any of his other features. His mouth was rather preoccupied and he seemed disgruntled that I had woken up during his play time. He slowly lopped the top of his tongue over the bottom of my member and I shuddered. He wiped a sleeve over his saliva coated mouth and gave me a devilish grin.

"Hello, Link."

That voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it. I reached for the unlit candle on the table, but his hand stopped me.

"No, no, Link. There will be no lights. We're working by moonlight now. You'll figure out who I am soon enough, but for now let's continue to have fun, shall we?" His statement left me bewildered, but my throbbing cock cut through every thought that screamed how wrong this was and I just nodded my head. I just wanted his warm mouth covering my member again. The dark figure lowered his mouth down and I braced myself for the pleasurable sensation, but it didn't come. I felt his hand at the base of my shaft, but not a wet mouth. I opened one eye and looked to see his mouth hovering inches away from my member. He gave me a wicked grin and blew a cold stream of air onto the my tip. I shuddered and gave a frustrated grunt. Since I could hardly speak, I let my head fall forcefully back on the pillow instead of trying to argue. Just as I wasn't expecting it, his mouth was on my cock once more. I groaned and I could feel his grin wrapping around my member. He pulled the corners of his mouth inward until they were snuggly wrapped around my cock. He moved his tight lips back and forth, his hand following his lips closely. The sensation of his lips, tongue, hands, the wetness, the heat, and the pressure was almost too much. He could sense that I was close to my release and he pulled his mouth back off again slowly. He licked up every trace of precum and I cried out as his lips left my cock.

"We have more dirty deeds to finish before I let you get off, Link. This was just the beginning." He smirked at me and then pulled himself up to straddle my hips. I could feel his erection rubbing up against my own and the friction made me gasp. He realized what I had gasped at and began to move his hips around just to see me squirm. I could feel his shapely thighs against my waist and the pressure of his hips on mine. He leaned forward and pinned my hands above my head and brought his face up to my own. His face was an inch from mine and I could see every dark line that was etched into his dark skin. I let out an audible gasp as my hazy and lust filled mind finally pulled the information together.

"Do you realize who I am now, Link? I am your other half. Your darker half. I know everything about you. I know your every fear, your dirtiest secrets, your every dream, and your deepest and darkest fantasies, Link. I know exactly how and where to touch you and just where to bite. That's why tonight will be so much fun. I can do things to you that will make you beg and scream for your release and maybe even a little bit of mercy." He whispered lustfully into my ear. I shuddered at his breath on my neck and lolled my head back hoping for more.

He wasted no time in letting go of my hands and reaching for the bed curtains. He pulled on the curtains until the cord that held them open was free in his hands. The curtains fell in the absence of the cord and the bed post was now exposed. He began to tie an intricate knot on one end of the string. I watched him and then began to realize what he was doing. He was making a device to tie my hands to the bedpost. He really did know all of my darkest fantasies. After finishing the first knot he grabbed my wrist and slid my hand through the hole. The he tightened the cord and grinned wickedly. He moved to tie the other end of the cord around the bedpost. One arm bound, one arm to go. He tied the same knot in the other cord and bound my other hand. I was completely vulnerable. Being tied up and molested by another man probably shouldn't have been on my list of deepest and darkness fantasies, but I wasn't ashamed to say that it was. Hell, I was married to woman, but there was just something so sexy about being chained up by an evil and sexy man.

He suddenly stood up on the bed and the mattress shifted to bear his weight. He stood over my waist and roughly tugged my pants the rest of the way off. He tossed them to the side and looked over my body hungrily. His gaze finally reached my eyes and he licked his lips. If it were possible, I think my cock became even harder.

He continued to stand over me as he removed his own pants. His own engorged member now exposed as he stepped out of his pants. He tossed them to the side and reached for his shirt. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He held the shirt in his hands instead of tossing it away. An evil glint passed over his eyes and I could sense that he had just gotten another idea. He tossed the shirt on the bed beside my body and then assessed at his victim one more time before attacking.

We were supposed to have identical bodies, apparently, and I actually took a second to admire it. Damn, did I really have a body that was THAT beastly? Beautifully defined and bulging arms, a chiseled chest, washboard abs, and legs that would make a god jealous. Not to mention that we were both endowed with glorious members to boot. As I took in both of our bodies, he slowly moved to straddle my hips again. For the moment, I forgot that my hands were bound and I tried to reach out and touch him, but I couldn't.

"Ah, ah, Link. No touching for you." He said with an evil grin and I groaned. As much as I loved being tied up, I was going to have a hard time not touching. He began to trail soft kisses of fire up my stomach before reaching my chest. He kissed around my nipple and then his tongue slowly slithered out to lick and suck on my nipple. I let out a gasp. I don't think he had any idea how sensitive my nipples were. Oh, yeah. I guess he kind of did. He gently began to bite down on my nipple causing me to yelp with pleasure. I threw my head back as his bites became harder. He moved his mouth to the other nipple and began to perform the same ministrations. Kissing, licking, and biting…so much. He continued to kiss and bite his way up to my collar bone. I watched his lips carefully. Oh, how I wanted to kiss them, but he was too far away and I couldn't move. He sensed my desire and moved his kisses back further down my chest. I let out a disgruntled groan and he smiled.

Without warning he plunged his face into my neck and began to nip at the sensitive skin there. I threw my head back to give him more access and luckily for me, he accepted. He moved his kisses to my jawbone and began to kiss his way over to my lips. He was right there. I could feel his breath on my lips. My lips tingled and anticipated his kiss, but he wouldn't give me what I wanted that easily. He moved his face away from my lips and I began to kick my legs in frustration.

He chuckled. "What is it, Link? Something you want? Something you're not getting?" His hot breath whispered into my ear. He was going to tease me to death. He moved his face slowly back over to my lips and placed a soft kiss there. He gave me no time to respond and kiss back which caused me to groan.

His teasing seemed to have gotten the better of himself for a moment because I saw him shudder after the brief kiss. He shook his head slightly and reopened his eyes.

He moved his face closer to mine again and then placed his hands roughly in my hair. He brought his soft lips up to my own again and this time, he really kissed me. He kissed me with so much passion that it hurt. It hurt my heart and….. it hurt my crotch. Both of these areas were on fire. I wanted to touch him, but I couldn't. Sensing my thoughts, he moved his hands from my hair and down my chest, tweaking my nipples. I moaned into the kiss and he slipped his lips away from mine. He looked at me with his devilish eyes and started to look around the bed. He found the shirt that he was looking for and moved up to wrap the shirt around my eyes. He was blindfolding me! This was new, but I'm not going to lie…it excited me a little bit more.

Now that I couldn't see where he was with my eyes, I had to rely on the movement of the bed to be certain. I felt the warmth of his body leave my own. It made me groan a little. The pain of the fire in my crotch was becoming very intense. I could feel that he was standing over me and I groped around with my feet until I found his muscular legs. I hooked my feet around his calves and I could feel him stagger. He chuckled at my forwardness and the I felt his body move very close to my own. I could sense the heat of his body near my face and out of spite, I stuck my tongue out.

My tongue made contact with flesh that just so happened to be wet. I heard him gasp and that's when I had a pretty good idea of what I had just licked. I stuck my tongue back in my mouth and giggled. I could still sense him close to my face, but I wasn't sure how close. I felt something began to circle around my lips. It was wet like before and I wanted it in my mouth. I waited until he was right at the bottom of my lip and then I quickly opened my mouth and took his hard cock into my mouth. He hissed at the sudden sensation of my warm mouth on his excited member. He placed one hand in my hair to help guide my mouth on his cock since my range of motion was very limited. I tightened the corners of my mouth until they hurt. He groaned out my name and began to move my head faster. The corners of my mouth were becoming sore, but I didn't loosen my hold on his member. When my lips were at the tip of his cock, I squeezed my lips extra tight on the head just to make him squeal. He wasn't the only one with power in this bed. I may be tied up, but I know what I like and since he was the darker half of me, wouldn't he like the same things too?

By some miracle, he managed to stop himself before his release. He moved himself so that he could take the blindfold off of my eyes. My lips were sore, but I didn't want to stop. He lowered himself down to my face and gave me a heated kiss. I could feel his tongue run along my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth to welcome it. Gah, his warm mouth felt and tasted amazing. He twisted his fingers in my hair and rocked his hips on my crotch. It wasn't fair! I wanted to touch him, dammit! He was going to drive me crazy. As much as I loved being tied up, I still craved to touch him. I believe I craved to touch him more than my own saintly wife.

I was on fire.

He could sense my longing and grinned at how uncomfortable I was becoming.

"Only a few moments more, Link. Then I'll untie your hands. I can sense the overwhelming passion in your body and it only intensifies with time." At his words I began to squirm, but I knew it was futile. He wouldn't untie me.

He continued to tease me with fiery kisses and passionate touches. He kept brushing his erection against my own, making me cry out and squirm in my chains. This was the worst form of torture! Screw giant, man eating monsters! This was worse!

He kissed from my collar bone, over my chest, and back down to my crotch. The spots where he kissed were burning. I started to whine and tried to free my hands. He only laughed at my attempts and moved himself so he could pin my arms with his hands. His body was flush on my own and it was too much. He kissed me once more before moving quickly back down to my member. He began to place light kisses on my extremely hard cock and I could feel myself nearing my climax. He took my whole member in his mouth and I could feel my tip jam against the back of his throat. He didn't cough or choke and something inside of me was very pleased with him. I wasn't a small man by any means, if you get what I mean. He began to hum against my member and it sent overwhelming vibrations up my shaft. It felt too nice and I was fighting my orgasm by the second.

"Ohhhhhh, Dark Link." I moaned out and he gave me a satisfied grin. I yanked one last time on my cords and they snapped. My hands were finally free! I could finally touch and tease just as he had! I wrapped my arms around his waist and raped his mouth my my own. He was too shocked to move, so I took advantage and ravaged his body with free hands. I quickly flipped our positions so that he was laying underneath me. Now that my hands were free, I had so much that I wanted to do to him.

He could see the lust burning in my eyes and he was speechless underneath me. All he could do was stare into my gaze and I stared right back. I kissed him intensely one last time before my mouth moved down to his neck. I gently stared to nip at his sensitive skin and he moaned out. It was his turn to be teased. I stopped my nipping and moved down to his stomach where my fingers followed the very familiar outlines of very defined stomach muscles. I moved my mouth down to act as if I were going to go down on him, but I stopped short. It was my turn to issue out the impish grins. I took two of my fingers and traced lines around his mouth until he took the hint. I slowly let his tongue coat my fingers in his saliva. The sensation made me shudder, but I kept my composure. After my fingers were nicely coated, I brought them down to his bottom.

"Well, this is an erotic turn of events." He muttered lazily. He was just as lusty as I was and we were both so close to releasing. I didn't know how long I would last at my latest endeavor. I wanted to penetrate him so badly. I wanted to fill every space of him possible.

"Just shut up and take it, Dark Link." I wasn't in the mood to be nice anymore. My mind and my cock were both screaming at me to get it over with already. My cock had never ached so much in my life.

I slowly, but deliberately inserted my fingers into his wet hole and watched his face contort…with pleasure or pain, I couldn't tell. I believed that pain was his pleasure and that's why this was going to be so much fun…if I could last. He began to wiggle his hips and squeezed his muscles around my fingers and I took that as a sign that I could proceed. I pulled my fingers back out and added a third. He moaned out in delight and it honestly, made me want to moan myself. I couldn't wait until I could make him moan and scream our name with my cock. After I felt his muscles contract around my fingers again, I pulled them out. He sighed at the sensation of losing my fingers and I grinned. Wait until he had alllll of me inside of him.

Without any warning, I plunged my very erect cock into his hole. He let out a yelp of pain which subsided into a moan and I let out a throatily laugh. His hole felt amazing surrounding my member. It was warm and the pressure was almost too much. He began to squirm around again and this time, when he squeezed his muscles I let out a cry of pleasure. For being able to take three fingers no problem, his hole was extremely tight.

"Oooh, Link. Please?" He whispered. I barely heard him, but I grinned to myself and looked down at him. I wanted to hear him beg. I wanted to hear him scream my name. It was the most conceited thing I believe I have ever thought. I slowly pulled myself out of him and lowered my body over his own.

"Please what?" I asked placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Take me, please. Take all of me." He whispered in response.

"I'm sorry, Dark Link. I can't hear you….please speak up, sir." I said with a smirk. Then I slowly placed the tip of my cock into his hole. Teasing him in the worst kind of way. He was so close to having me, yet so far away.

He let out a sigh and then met my eyes. They were pleading with me. This was the first time all night that I have ever witnessed him begging ME for anything.

"Take me! Please! Take me! Take me hard! Take me NOWWW!" He yelled out at me. He threw his head back on the pillows with his fists over his eyes. He looked about like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Your wish is my command." I said and I plunged my cock into his wet little hole. He let out a yelp and then sighed in satisfaction.

"Don't stop, Link. Harder!" He said and as I pulled out again and prepared to thrust back in, he grabbed my hips and pulled them towards his own. He let out a cry as our hips crashed together. I threw my head back at the sensation too. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

I realized that his own member was going untouched and I began to stroke it in time with our thrusts. Between thrusts I would stroke it extremely fast which would cause him to cry out and throw his hips upwards early into our semi-rhythmic movements. After a few strokes, he swatted my hand away and winked at me.

"Focus on yours, I'll get my own for now." He said and it helped to spur me forwards. I focused solely on my thrusts and trying to find his secret spot.

In.

"Ohh."

Out.

In.

"Ohhh..mmmm, yes!"

Out.

In and….

"OHH! Link! That spot right there! Hit it again, Link! Pleaseeeeee!" He begged and I smiled evilly to myself. I had been waiting to find his pleasure spot and the satisfaction of hearing him scream my name made me ache all the more. I could feel myself getting very close, dangerously close. I pulled myself out and then slammed back into him, ramming into the same spot. He whimpered and then moaned. His pain was pleasure unimaginable to either of us. We formed a rhythm with our hips again, each time me focused on hitting that spot. It was extremely erotic.

I was impressed with myself. I had lasted much longer than I expected.

We were both covered in sweat. My blond hair was sticking to my forehead. I pushed my hair out of my face with my free hand and placed my other on his hip. I could see a drop of sweat make its way from my from my forehead all the way down to the end of my nose. He saw this and sat up in between one of our thrusts and licked the drop of sweat off of my nose. He licked his lips and I smiled at his sexy gesture. I continued to thrust, but it became more difficult as our bodies began to slip and slide from the excess sweat. Sweaty chests over chiseled chests, thighs over sweaty thighs, and hair sopping in every direction…it was beautiful. Why had I denied myself this all my life?

After one particular thrust, he squeezed all of his muscles, encasing my cock with tight heat and causing me to cry out. It made his hole feel even better, but it made it harder to hold my release. I was surprised that I had lasted as long as I did. I should be close.

"Ooh, Dark! I'm so close!" I cried out. He continued to thrust his hips upwards, meeting mine halfway.

"Don't hold back. Give into the sensation. Ride it out, Link." He whispered out. He then pulled me down by my sweaty shoulder and kissed me deeply. I could feel myself begin to shudder at the approach of my climax. The sensation of his tight and warm hold, his kiss, and our slippery body friction…..I came. I came hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,Dark Link." I hissed out as I felt my hot seed fire out into his hole. He could feel my huge member pulsating with my seed and soon his own member began to spurt onto both of our stomachs. He let out a low groan and threw his head back against the pillows. He was spent, just like I was. It felt amazing. I took a single finger and swiped at his seed on my stomach and then placed it into my mouth.

"And how do I taste?" He asked sensually.

"Delicious." I said and then I ravaged his mouth once more before collapsing beside him and falling into a finally comfortable sleep. I'd deal with the reality of my love for men tomorrow.

Thanks for reading! Any comments, questions, suggestions, flames, or whatever are welcome! Thanks again! :)


End file.
